El Favorito
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: La amaba mas que nada, quería compensar sus fallas...entonces porque tuvo que ser así? Creí que era tu favorito... La inocencia y la devoción no siempre son tan puros como parecen...
**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Scott Cawton.**

 **Aclaraciones: animatronicos humanizados (versión de Amy-chan)**

 **Puppet: Patricia M. Prince**

 **Golden: Jack A. Prince**

 **El Favorito de mamá**

Desde que tiene uso de razón, su madre siempre ha estado allí para él. Desde que nació, ella era su mundo, su lugar seguro, su persona en quien confiar y quien siempre lo cuidaría y amaría sin importar que.

No había nadie más.

No sabía mucho de su padre, no solía preguntar pero estaba seguro de que era mejor así. La única vez que había preguntado, su madre había llorado y eso, le era imperdonable.

 _Seguramente era una mala persona…._

Pensó en aquellos días, donde los malos eran como los cuentos de héroes, que siempre hacían infeliz a la princesa.

Con el pasar de los años, sin duda esa aptitud hacia su progenitor no solo evolucionaría en algo más oscuro y rencoroso, llevándolo a realmente agradecer no tenerlo en frente o en todo caso…ansiar aquello, como si fuera una fantasía de compensación por el mal rato y dolor que su madre había pasado por él.

Pero claro…el no formaba parte de sus pensamientos con frecuencia, a diferencia de su adorada mamita.

Ella siempre le daba todo lo que pudiese desear: su atención, sus canciones e incluso aquel oso de Freddy que tanto había pedido. Era el favorito de mamá después de todo, porque tendría que ser diferente?

Siempre le hacía sentir feliz y deseaba crecer pronto para así poder retribuirle aunque fuese solo una pizca de dicha felicidad.

Deseaba crecer…para que aquellas personas que la señalaban y se burlaban de ella por estar sola (cosa no cierta, ya que lo tenía a él) guardaran silencio al ver al buen hombre en el cual se convertiría gracias solamente a ella.

Deseaba ser quien le diera medicina cuando ella enfermara y darle una linda sorpresa de desayuno en su cumpleaños.

Ansiaba tanto aquellos momentos que serian dignos de recordar, que el día de su cumpleaños no podía estar más feliz y ansioso.

…tanto así que no fue capaz de prever que quizás ese hubiese sido el último de ellos….

Incluso ahora, que muchos años habían pasado de aquella fatídica fiesta, no podía evitar preguntarse….porque…? porque tuvo que desobedecerla…? Porque tuvo que alejarse de ella…?

Porque tuvo que condenarla a ella también….?

No hay respuesta que valga su calma ahora. Y aun si la hubiera, seguramente la odiaría.

Nunca dejaría de culparse por lo que sucedió, aun con las palabras amables de sus amigos, aun después de haberse reunido con su madre de nuevo de aquella forma tan….inesperada e indeseada…

Mientras estaba perdido en la pizzería, poco después de aquel misterioso regalo de "vida" siempre añoro volver a verla, solo una vez más….para…disculparse…

Pero el destino había sido cruel y vaya que le cumplió parte de sus deseos, pero a un precio incapaz de tolerar.

Ella también había muerto y ya no era su madre, sino…Puppet.

…así como el ya no era Jack, sino Golden Freddy.

Aquella felicidad mezclada con amargura había invadido su atormentada alma el día en que se percato de que aquella presencia que manejaba a la misteriosa marioneta no era otra más que la de su amada madre.

Obviamente estaba más que feliz de volver a verla, pero al mismo tiempo….sabía lo que eso significaba.

"El" también la había asesinado entonces…o quizás en una posibilidad aun mas retorcida, ella misma busco la manera de encontrarlo llegando a puntos muy turbios como para preguntar…

Pero aun así…no importaba. Debía sonreír, no? La tenia de regreso…a su lado…a diferencia de sus amigos, el si había recuperado a su madre…sin embargo…

Porque sentía que no podría disfrutarlo….?

Su conciencia siempre estaba allí reclamándole sin tregua cuando parecía sentir felicidad en aquel estado tan cercano a la muerte pero tan alejado de su descanso eterno.

Era por aquellos guardias…no? Por todas las vidas que tomaron…que _todos_ habían tomado en su búsqueda por venganza….

Particularmente nunca sintió pena al respecto, en los cuentos de su infancia el malo siempre la pagaba, porque debía ser diferente con aquel hombre que los había condenado….?

Porque ellos…el, debía pagar un precio también por simplemente hacer lo que consideraba justo?

 _La venganza solo cava dos tumbas…_

Tal enseñanza jamás llego a sus días, ni vivo o muerto. Patricia no lo había considerado necesario en aquel entonces, solo tenía 6 años. Y ahora…ella misma había olvidado tales palabras, cegada por el dolor de perder a su precioso hijo.

El dolor podía ser un arma muy peligrosa y destructiva, porque nunca deja ver con la claridad necesaria.

El también estuvo ciego, prefirió seguir así. Que mas daba si es que nada volvería a ser como antes…? Estaban juntos…lo demás, no debía importar mucho no?

Trato de convencerse de que así era, ignorando el hecho de que quizás su madre no era tan dulce como en sus recuerdos y que en ocasiones una sombra oscura la cegaba igual que a él pero…no.

Seguramente solo imaginaba cosas. Si ella lo decía, debía estar bien. Si ella lo sugería, era lo correcto.

Lo malo sería no obedecer. Por no haberlo hecho cuando tuvo que hacerlo era que estaban así en primer lugar, porque debía dudar solo por pequeñeces como que ya no la veía tanto o que sus ojos no tenían el brillo de antes…?

Debían ser pensamientos estúpidos…Puppet…no…su mamá…jamás haría nada malo…cierto?

Luego de un rato de silencio suelta una risa tan infantil que apenas nota el amargo sabor en sus labios. Ella era muy buena, seguía siendo buena.

Esa era la única cosa que importaba. Era lo único que debía saber.

Era lo único que enserio, _**necesitaba**_ creer, o de lo contario seguramente también enloquecería de dolor.

Ahora ya era un niño bueno de nuevo…cierto? Los niños buenos hacen caso a mamá y nunca dudan de ella.

Ella lo ama, no? Por eso seguía a su lado…por ese amor había muerto, cierto?

Si….si, así era. No había otra explicación. No tenía que haber otro motivo.

No necesitaba escucharla decírselo a cada rato ni tampoco era el pequeño que ansiaba sus canciones.

Había cambiado, al igual que todos.

Pero aun así, el lo sabía. Que seguía siendo el favorito de mamá. Todo por siempre estar a su lado, por siempre hacerle caso ahora. Por nunca permitir de nuevo que alguien la lastimara. No importaba que ahora tuviera más "niños" cerca de ella, el era más cercano a su corazón, era su amado hijo, no?

Esta vez ya podría evitarlo, no? Crecer ya no era necesario para lograrlo…solo, era cuestión de esperar….

Un poco mas y obtendrían su venganza, un poco mas y todo ese malestar desaparecería, un poco mas y serian libres, un poco mas y….ella lo seguiría amando…cierto?

Cosas como aquellas siempre turbaban su mente a pesar de simplemente espantarlas y sonreír mientras iba a su búsqueda otra noche más.

No debía preocuparse…todo estaría bien.

Todo _tenía_ estar bien.

Creyendo firmemente en ello siguió haciendo hasta lo imposible por esos deseos. Por no fallar de nuevo, por no permitir a aquel asesino escapar otra vez.

No solo él, sino también los otros. Sacrificaron todo, siguiendo sus deseos.

Si él la amaba tanto como ella, debía demostrarlo, cierto?...demostrarlo a aquella alma con deseos de venganza casi tan fuertes como los suyos.

Por eso cargo con aquel pesar llamada culpa a medida que seguían cometiendo el mismo error cada noche.

Cada guardia equivocado al que habían asesinado, cada vida inocente que fue arrebatada por sus manos, cada mancha cruel que ensuciaba su alma alejándola más y más de la paz que tanto necesitaban.

No fue hasta mucho después, cuando ya ni siquiera recordaba del todo el porqué de sus acciones; que realmente volvieron a ver a aquel hombre.

Los años habían pasado, pero a sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo. No dudo jamás. Era ahora o nunca.

Lo persiguió, lo asusto. Lo guio hasta una trampa digna de un genio, a sabiendas que no habría manera de escapar.

Lo habían planeado todo, que aquel malvado sintiera todo lo que habrían sufrido. Que llorara, que suplicara por su vida.

Todo se suponía que era perfecto. Sin duda Puppet también estaría feliz, el lo sabía y….

…y aun así….porque no pudo disfrutarlo….?

Donde estaba la satisfacción que esperaba….? Y la paz…? Y esa inmensa alegría que sentía cuando sabía que su madre le felicitaría alguna buena acción….?

No…no había sentido nada y eso…solo lo aterro más…

No era así como se suponía que debía ser. No lo estaba disfrutando como desearía…porque…?! Porque no podía…?!

Que se lo impedía…?!

Fue solo al mirar a Vincent que tuvo su respuesta….aquel hombre estaba agonizando, suplicando por sus últimos alientos vida. No había nada que hacer por ahora que estaba en aquel aterrador traje pero….

Sentía una opresión desde dentro. Recordó su propia muerte. Se recordó a sí mismo, agonizando… suplicando…

Recordó haber estado en aquella posición…y…recordó quien estaba en la posición de aquel asesino ahora…

Realmente….había hecho lo correcto…? Porque se sentía tan mal si así era….?

Pensó muchas cosas y su memoria le ataco de mil formas recordando la cara de todos esos guardias, a cada uno de los que asesino, siempre gritando y suplicando por piedad. Siempre recordándole que el mismo había hecho aquello y que tampoco nadie lo escucho.

Siempre vio a Vincent como un monstruo pero ahora….estaba viendo a aquel monstruo temblar aterrado y suplicando con su último aliento hacia el…

Entonces….el mismo era peor que un monstruo ahora….?

No lo entendía…no podía manejarlo…no quería manejarlo! Puppet le había dicho que al terminar todo estaría bien entonces….porque se sentía así de contrariado?!

Rápidamente había ido a buscarla. Necesitaba oírla, quería su consuelo de nuevo. Que le dijera que le amaba de nuevo, que todo estaría bien ahora, que serian felices, que estaba libres, pero…

Cuando llego a donde habían guardado su caja, se sintió incluso peor que antes.

Ella no estaba más sola, otra persona estaba con ella. Otro la estaba abrazando, otro tomaba su mano…otro estaba recibiendo su amor en su lugar…

Que tan ciego pudo haber estado….como para no notar que alguien mas estaba cerca de su madre…? Que tan despistado podría ser como para no percatarse de las señales obvias en sus conversaciones cuando ella mencionaba "hipotéticamente" que quizás sería bueno "tener" a alguien cerca….

Ni siquiera se acerco para romper aquella agria escena que se llevaba a cabo ante sus ojos, mientras contenía las ganas de llorar como el niño que olvido que era y comenzó a alejarse.

Obviamente ya no lo necesitaba…cierto?

Ya después los otros podrían darle la "gran noticia" a Puppet…el ya no quería hacerlo…

Porque tenía que ser así, justo cuando más la necesitaba? Porque tenía que pasar justo ahora, que era consciente de todo lo que había perdido por seguir sus palabras…?

Realmente deseo desde el inicio vengarse o fue solo luego de haber recibido el regalo de "su madre"?

Siquiera en algún momento hasta ahora había hecho algo por…decisión propia o solo se había dejado llevar por los dulces hilos que la unían a quien en vida fue su madre…?

Pero mas allá de sus dudas y miles de contradicciones que sentían iban a destrozarlo hasta que ya no quedara nada por salvar, había algo que le dolía incluso más que cualquier cosa…

_yo creía que era tu favorito…-sollozo perdiéndose en las sombras de la pizzería, ajeno a todo a su alrededor, solo el tiempo dirá por cuanto.

Luego de haberlo perdido todo, aquella nueva "preferencia" de su madre, a sus ojos simplemente era miles de veces peor que aquella puñalada, que mucho tiempo atrás, se llevo su vida.

Tal vez realmente nunca lo fue…o simplemente el destino era cruel jugando con su alma, aun ahora.

 **Notas finales: hola, que tal? Espero les haya gustado aunque…me quedo algo deprimente, no? Si bueno…esto se supone que iba a ser originalmente parte de "Vincent vs. Puppet" pero mi estado de humor termino afectándolo y dejándolo demasiado dark para una comedia, así que lo deje como un oneshot.**

 **Para que queden claras algunas cosas, Golden (o mejor dicho, Jack) siente un verdadero afecto a su madre, quiere cuidarla y protegerla de todo(que ya nadie hable mal de ella o que la abandone como su padre), como ella hizo con el (obviaremos el asunto de la uva asesina por esta vez xD) por ello, la cela mucho y obedece ciegamente con la idea de venganza (ciertamente creo que Puppet es quien esta detrás de eso de que los animatronics tomaran vida y asesinaran guardias, ya saben, como una venganza más que los propios niños). No hay que olvidar que tanto él como los demás, siguen siendo almas de niños.**

 **Jack siente culpa al pensar que su mamá murió (directa o indirectamente) por su culpa, por ello y por saber perfectamente quien los asesino (cofcofVincentcofcof) no siente mucha culpa por la cosa de los guardias inocentes que no tenían nada que ver, y cuando la siente, solo es cuando es consciente de lo feliz que intenta ser aun en su precaria situación. (Como si no se sintiera digno de estar feliz).**

 **Ama a Puppet y confía en ella, es su madre, pero siente y nota la diferencia de ambos entre sus "yo" de humanos y sus "Yo" actuales.**

 **Sobre el comportamiento de Puppet…no lo malinterpreten, ella quiere a su hijo. Solo que todo el oneshot gira en torno a lo que Golden piensa y siente: celos, rabia, confusión, contradicción, amor y locura. (Es un alma en pena, no está allí por ser inmensamente feliz).**

 **La culpa que al final Jack siente cuando al fin atrapa a Vincent tiene más que ver por el hecho de que el no es un asesino, era un niño y al haberlo asesinado y ver en él su propio reflejo antes de morir, lo hicieron sentir que el también era un monstruo ahora (de allí la frase sobre la venganza, idea gracias a la canción "Nightmare" owo)**

 **Sobre los celos finales, yo personalmente no quise hacerlo parecer algo incestuoso ni nada, simplemente que Jack siempre fue el "único" para su madre y no puede tolerar que ella trate de incluir a alguien más cuando él siente haber dado todo por ella. (Típicos celos de los hijos cuando sus padres vuelve a casarse o le dan un hermanito, cosas así).**

 **El final hace alusión al "Happy End" de Fnaf 3, en el minijuego cuando Puppet y los demás dan el ultimo pastel al niño con máscara de Golden Freddy y son libres TuT. Aquí una versión del porque Goldie estaba solito en aquella esquina esa vez.**

 **Sobre quien es la persona con la que supuestamente sale Puppet, queda a decisión de cada lector, a mi no me pareció relevante mencionarlo xD**

 **Sin más que decir, review?**


End file.
